The Legacy of Halo
by The Hero Link
Summary: (AU) One year after the Halo incident Master Chief is sent to Earth, and must train new Spartans to fight the Covenant. The war is escalating, and the humans have a low chance of survival but the Spartans will have something to say about that.
1. Aboard the Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Microsoft does.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
**0815 Hours, (Spartan 177 Military Clock)  
Year 2553, Aboard the _Justice  
_**  
One year after the 'Halo' incident the Master Chief had been reassigned

to the UNSC Destroyer, _Justice_, the sad thing was that the _Justice_ was one of  
  
the UNSC's last destroyers'.  
  
The Master Chief and the _Justice_ were sent from earth to investigate the  
  
possible Covenant bases in the area around where Halo used to have been.  
  
There had been none that they could find though, and today they were set to  
  
return home on orders.   
  
The Master Chief walked down the pristine halls of the _Justice  
_  
and past three privates, which saluted as he passed. As he finally reached the  
  
bridge he keyed in the correct code for the door security system and   
  
CODE ACCEPTED flashed across the screen and the door opened. The  
  
Chief strode over to the captain and they saluted each other.  
  
"Master Chief, at ease. I've called you here today to discuss the new  
  
SPARTAN III project," Captain Thomas Kiel said to the faceless mask in  
  
front of him.  
  
"A new SPARTAN project, captain?" The Master Chief asked.  
  
"Yes. UNSC has decided to provide the earth with a new set of defense."  
  
"I guess that is correct as I am being the one of the last SPARTAN II soldier to exist  
  
but still, this could take years captain. Are you sure that UNSC has that kind  
  
of time.  
  
"I do agree with you on that aspect Chief, but one soldier cannot defeat  
  
the Covenant alone without any "help."  
  
"O, but I did take down a whole Covenant armada at Halo alone."  
  
"Yes, but there are many Covenant out there, am I not correct. Also,  
  
unfortunately you cannot be at two places at once."  
  
The Master Chief stayed silent, as he knew he could not sway the opinion  
  
of the ship's captain. The Chief then sighed.  
  
"What I want you to do Chief is to return back to earth and handpick

the trainees yourself."  
  
"– But captain, I've heard of the things on earth. They've inserted my  
  
logs and HUD views into a simple game. Halo they call it." Master Chief  
  
interjected.  
  
"– Yes I know, but, the game has them familiar with your MJOLNIR  
  
armor's capabilities, gun wielding, and they also know the Covenant's  
  
weaknesses! Of course you would be working with them, you will also train  
  
them."   
  
The Chief nodded and finally agreed with the ship's captain.  
  
"Well Chief, I suggest as you select your new SPARTAN's, you should  
  
pick one's that play 'Halo' the best. Now get some rest  
  
Chief," Captain Thomas said as they both saluted.  
  
Master Chief then walked out of the room and the door closed shut and  
  
auto-locked. He jogged back to his room and started to get out of his  
  
MJOLNIR armor. After he was in his regular uniform he sat down and  
  
cupped his chin with his palms and silently thought.  
  
_What should I do. . . . I know how I was trained. . . . I remember you,  
  
Chief Petty Officer Mendez, thank you, . . . I only hope I can be as good a  
  
teacher as you were._  
  
An intercom then blared out,

"THIS IS CAPTAIN KIEL, WE ARE NOW  
  
ENTERING SLIPSTREAM SPACE ON A VECTOR TO EARTH. WE'RE  
  
HEADING HOME OFFICERS!"  
  
The Master Chief felt a sudden jolt and he knew they'd be home in a  
  
couple of days. It only saddened him when he thought about his home. He  
  
had no home now. He remembered about the other Spartans and how only   
  
a few were left on Earth.  
  
Shortly after he had been drafted to become a SPARTAN II the Covenant  
  
had glassed his world. His very own world. . . . That's why he destroyed the  
  
Covenant without mercy. Of course, besides that he had to. He had to give  
  
the Covenant a taste of there own destruction. . . . He couldn't let them kill  
  
anymore citizens.   
  
After about 10 minutes of meditation on his life before he was drafted to  
  
become a Spartan he heard a buzz outside his door and heard screams of joy.  
  
Seconds later someone banged on his door, "Come out to the party chief!"  
  
The Master Chief thought about the proposal and quickly responded,  
  
"O.K., I'll be right there." The Master Chief walked to the deck area where  
  
there were many stereo systems, and T.V.'s around and many marines that  
  
were just talking about there loved one's on earth.  
  
The Master Chief walked around until he saw Lieutenant McKay's  
  
brother, Lieutenant Bradley, sitting in a chair a few feet away from all the  
  
fun. The Chief sat down in a chair next to the lieutenant and said,  
  
"Lieutenant, I'm sorry about what happened to your sister, but she did her  
  
duty–not to let the Flood escape from Halo."  
  
Bradley replied, "I know Chief, but I just can't get over the fact that I  
  
never got to see her after she was stationed on the Autumn. I just wish I  
  
could've been there to say "goodbye", even if I would've died."  
  
The Chief then answered, "I know how you feel, I knew a lot of people  
  
that died on Halo, but most of all, Keyes. He was our Captain, and more  
  
than just a superior officer, but our friend. He was our source of hope, and  
  
morale."  
  
A few short hours later, the party was over and most of the marines were  
  
asleep, but not the Master Chief. By this time he had gone to his room and  
  
clambered into his bed and quickly fell asleep pondering what the next few  
  
days would be like.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Author's Note: Well, how did you like it. Please R&R soon so I get **

**some feedback. I don't know how soon I'll update but I'll try to **

**somewhere in the time frame of a couple of weeks. Well, until next**

**time, goodbye all. **


	2. Back on Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Microsoft does.

**CHAPTER ONE**

0600 Hours, (Spartan 117 Military Clock)

Year 2553, Aboard the Justice

Four days later. . .

Master Chief was woken abruptly from his catlike sleep. The _Justice_ had just emerged from Slipstream space in Earth's vector. While Master Chief had been stationed on the _Justice_ he had inserted Cortana into the ship's AI slot. Cortana had already initiated the landing vector on Earth. At the moment Cortana was decoding the exact coordinates from UNSC personal on theplanet.   
Master Chief once again walked into the bridge, this time not invited. Not that being invited really matter since he was a Spartan he could gain access to almost every place on the ship. He stepped up to the viewport. "_Wow . . ._ " The Chief began. The Chief had never really seen Earth but he knew what life was like on the bluish-green planet. Life on his planet had been almost identical to Earth's.

Captain Thomas Kiel stepped up behind him and patted The Chief on his MJOLNIR Armor padded shoulder and said, "Ain't she a beauty?"  
The Chief responded, "Well of course sir." Master Chief turned and saluted to Thomas.  
"At ease soldier."  
"Thank you sir." At that, The Chief turned back around and admired the lush planet. He awaited arrival, but knew there would be complications. Debriefing. After that thought he banished the idea from his mind and continued to admire it.  
Cortana then started talking to the Justice's nav. computer operator, probably telling him the LZ coordinates. Cortana then started talking to The Chief, _Ready for Earth Chief? I know I am. __Landing in thirty minutes.  
_The thirty minutes that passed were quite uneventful, and as the Justice landed on Earth's soil Cortana ordered The Chief, _Snag me._ The Chief then pulled the cube of information that was Cortana out of the ship's AI slot and then pushed the cube into the back of his neck.   
_Ah. The Chief's head, hello again_, Cortana chuckled.  
"Stow it Cortana," The Chief dryly replied. The Chief then jogged off the landing ramp. In around ten minutes the marines had filed out and many cheered. The debriefing crew took the Chief and Cortana away from the other team and brought them to the debriefing office.

Meanwhile. . . .

16 John Massey climbed out of bed at seven-o-clock in the morning. He crept downstairs and

tiptoed to the phone. He first called Zach Basset's room, "Hey Zach, get over here at 7:10, call Justin, and Anthony."  
"O.K.," Zach said from the other line. Zach then called both Justin, and Anthony and told them to meet at John's house at 7:10.   
At 7:10 everyone piled into the living room. He and all of his friends were 16.They knew what to do. John hooked his X-Box into the circuitry of the T.V. John then got out of his cabinet the all mighty game "HALO". He then hooked in four controllers and put the game CD into the X-Box.  
He pushed the button to start the game. As the menu came up and he almost automatically picked multi-player and they started a slayer set to 15 kills, and picked Gulch as the level.  
Justin and John started off around Red Base, and Anthony and Zach started around Blue Base. John first ran off to grab a sniper rifle and a pistol. He then got into a Warthog and drove off to the hills. Justin grabbed an assault rifle and a shotgun and headed to Red Base.  
Meanwhile, at Blue Base, Zach grabbed a shotgun and pistol, and Anthony got a rocket launcher and assault rifle. Anthony got into a Ghost and tried to run Zach over, but as he had just missed Zach a bullet pinged through the air. Anthony fell . It was from John's sniper rifle. Hehad ditched his Warthog and ran up one of the mountain crevices to get into a good sniping position.  
Zach ran up to a Scorpion tank and started to drive across the screen. When he got to the middle he got out for a minute and dropped his pistol for a rocket launcher and an active camouflage. But right as Zach got the camouflage Zach was butted by a shotgun on the back of his neck.  
"Ah. . Justin. . ."Zach groaned as he waited to reappear.

Approximately 13 minutes later. . . .

The four boys got up off the floor and John said, "Hey guys, I'll go get some snacks."  
"O.K." The other three responded. Then, as John had came back into the room with some chips and four Dr. Pepper's there came a knock on the door.  
"This is the UNSC, please come with us," A sturdy looking official said as John opened the door, "This is the Massey residence, yes?"  
"Uh huh," John nervously replied. He thought, _What the hell is going on? Who is this guy? Does he want all of us or just me?  
_"Could you and your friends come with me," The official asked.  
"What do you want with us," Justin interjected.  
"Yeah, and what about are parents, do they know who you are," Zach asked.   
"I assure you, your parents know the risks we are taking," The official responded, "Now please come with me."  
"O.K. come on guys, let's see what this "UNSC official" wants with us," John said to the rest of his group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I hope this story gets better with each chapter. Please R&R so I know what you people think. Oh and before I go I wanted to mention that after I finish the next chapter I'll start making a Lord of the Rings and Halo crossover. Tell me what you think. Well until next time. Bye! :)**


End file.
